dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Shinny Bracelet.jpg
Crack Is it just me, or is there a very noticeable crack on the Bracelet? --CRtwenty 05:56, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :o.O Yeah...--Ellimist 06:06, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::It's a spark of electricity I believe, go watch the ep. - Kuukai2 07:05, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::o.O I didn't put that it could possibly be electricity? I could have sworn I typed that after the first sentence... o.O--Ellimist 08:24, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ..."Shinny" Bracelet? O_o; ~ Ichida :Yeah, do you want to get shued? --CRtwenty 20:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) It is a crack it's a foreshadowing of Azure Kite's bracelet.--Kite X 02:15, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Don't state theories as fact. GU wasn't even planned at the time of GU. I just watched Unison and the "Crack" is a lightning bolt zipping across the Bracelet. --AuraTwilight 02:46, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :XD Man, what a funny error thar, AT. Oh, and I can prove that GU was in planning during the time of the Games. Kulaguy 04:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) So it can shock people? and how was GU wasn't planned at the time of GU? --Kite X 03:30, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's just an effect, to be cool. And although "G.U." slightly overlapped with development of the last game (and it's actually a maybe on that, I forget exactly), ".hack//G.U." wasn't planned until a while after, I'm pretty sure. So it didn't have any effect on the games. - Kuukai2 04:44, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::The prototype video was created right around Quarantine's release. So GU was at least in the early development stages by that point, even if most things about it weren't solidified until much later. --CRtwenty 06:22, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The prototype video was created exactly a year after Quarantine came out, actually. - Kuukai2 17:21, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Eh, close enough. What are we discussing anyway? The crack turned out to be electricity, it wasn't forshadowing. --CRtwenty 18:26, 1 March 2007 (UTC) -Shrugs- Oh, well, whatever. I just assumed that GU wasn't planned yet until atleast Udeden. Point is, it's not Azure Kite foreshadowing. --AuraTwilight 22:29, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I was just joking.--Kite X 23:13, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :It'd help if you used emotes. The way I saw it, you seemed serious about it.--SicInfit 23:19, 1 March 2007 (UTC) How come Azure Kite's bracelet is red and Kite's is a bluish greenish?And from what I seen ther'e a piece missing from Azure kite's.--Kite X 23:24, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Same reason Azure Kite looks different from original Kite. As for the missing piece, it's speculated that it's the piece that BlackRose knocked out during Quarantine. --CRtwenty 23:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's more badass? It also could be the original bracelet that was lost in the Cubia battle.--Ellimist 23:33, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah CC corp could have salvaged the data from that area and recreated it. Of Course!!--Kite X 23:35, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Cept for the Three Azure Knights are Aura's.--Ellimist 23:52, 1 March 2007 (UTC) CC corp might have tried to claim credit by giving us a hint with the TSN system.Like with the Chibi avatars.--Kite X 23:57, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :What? And I don't ever remember any actually CC Corp employees ever saying to ANYONE that the event was sponsored by them.--Ellimist 00:06, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :The "missing piece" doesn't seem significant. His "big" form isn't missing it, and he isn't missing it in Roots. At best it's broken for the same reason the rest of him is... - Kuukai2 00:25, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Kamui thought it was and in the manga they say they had no part in it.Everyone assumed though.--Kite X 00:29, 2 March 2007 (UTC) People assuming such isn't the same as CC Corp actually claiming they were responsible. --AuraTwilight 03:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC)